


Simon's Tragedy

by haelin13



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, My first fic!!, Simon thinkin, no Kieren even when its a Simon/Kieren fic..:(, really short..but still hope you enjoy ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haelin13/pseuds/haelin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thinks about his relationship with Kieren...REALLY HARD<br/>Then just goes back to cuddle with him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see on the tags, this is my first fic!!  
> hence the shortness..:(  
> but I'm just giving it meaning because it's my first step
> 
> oh, and I kinda drew how the background would look like  
> go here to see it if you'd like :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/haelinshin

“ I’ve got to get my shit together.”

An exhausted Simon monroe mumbled while watching the sun slowly sink into the river. The air got cooler than the time he had arrived, which was about 8AM. It’s not like he could actually feel it though. He just guessed it would be.( Common sense, right?) That little fact made him walk further inside his abyss of sadness. 

Throughout the whole 10hour stay at the river, he could not feel anything. The warm(probably) and comforting touches of the sun, the hugs of the gentle breeze, the little tugs of the fresh grass did nothing to him. All he could do was observe the scene, and guess the sensation on grounds of logic and memories. Well, the before-shoving-chemicals-into-his-body-to-die-pitifully-at-the-club-bathroom memories to be precise. It was a tragedy, considering the fact that sunny days were so rare in Roarton. Although he has become used to the numbness, he can never get used to it at the same time. The sensation(the opposite actually) scares him to the core. It makes him feel…unstable, making him question who he is. 

This doesn’t mean he denies his new self. He does not like putting on those silly contacts and makeup. Hopes Kieren would someday join the club. However, he too sometimes have doubts and uncertainties, which are times when he takes a little trip to the river located slightly at the edge of town, like he has done that day. These kind of days, whenever he got messed up with these kind of thoughts, were times he regretted his relationship with Kieren. 

Whenever he saw the younger man, he desperately wanted to touch him, feel the softness of his skin and lips, enjoy the slight tightness when they entangled their fingers, and…just feel him. But his bloody dead body did not allow that, driving him crazy enough to go rabid.(Not literally of course) After the frustration always came the hollowness. If he wasn’t so madly in love with Kieren, he wouldn’t have to go through all this pain. But without him Simon will become just a dead body. The desire, the hurt, the emptiness was what made him more…human. Oh the tragedy.

The moon started to paint the skies with dark navy, spraying glitter as a last touch. 

“Time to go home then.”

Simon turned around while sticking his hands in the pockets of his trousers and walked his way back, appreciating the masterpiece of the moon, which seemed to never get tired of doing its work over and over again.

“Nice job with the yellow glitter. Accentuates the contrast with the background color. You should join Kieren when he’s drawing. He is quite the artist, just like you. Doesn’t realize his talent though. You should compliment him, give him more confidence. He doesn’t really take my compliments by heart, maybe he’ll listen to you.”

He chuckled as he spoke, realizing how silly it would seem to others. Talking to the moon and what all. But the moon was his long companion, always being there for him, whether he liked its company or not. Even when he was roaming the roads after his father kicked him out from their house. Well, now his father’s. So the conversation was nothing strange to him.

“Some love story huh moon.”

Simon said, letting out a long sigh.

“Wish me luck though, ‘cause I have no intention of ending it.”


End file.
